pwoplfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding System
Added in November of 2011, the breeding system allows members to pair compatable Pokémon together in order to obtain eggs containing specific Pokémon. How It Works Once a month, you may leave one Pokémon in the Day Care Center for no charge at all. You cannot have more than one Pokémon in the Day Care at a time, regardless of how many characters you own. Those that stay in the Day Care will not gain levels as they do in the game, but are able to have Pokémon eggs with others within the same egg group. They cannot participate in battle while in the Day Care as well, so please keep in mind as you send Challenges to the Battle Expert and Battle Bros. Breeding will always produce at least one egg. There is a 50% chance that a second egg will also be produced. Members must mutually agree on who will take the egg(s) produced. Pokémon in the Genderless Group must be bred with a Ditto. There will be no chance of shinies hatching directly from eggs, but Pokémon hatched from Day Care eggs may be turned shiny later by using a shiny potion. Examples *One trainer leaves their male Charizard in the Day Care. *Another trainer leaves their female Charizard in the Day Care. Notice the two Pokémon are of opposite gender, yet the same evolutionary line. In this specific case, all eggs produced would hatch into Charmander. In a less obvious case, *One trainer leaves their male Venusaur in the Day Care. *Another trainer leaves their female Meganium in the Day Care. Even though they are of different species, these Pokémon are both in the Grass egg group and are therefore compatible to breed. Unlike in-game breeding, when two different species produce an egg, the trainer who takes the egg is allowed to pick what the egg hatches into. In this specific case, all eggs produced could hatch into either Bulbasaur or Chikorita, depending on which the owner wants more. Agreement Policy The trainers must speak with each other previously before asking the Couple to have an egg made, so there is a mutual understanding and lack of disagreement. Both trainers must agree on the pair of Pokémon sent to Day Care. If one disagrees, there will be no breeding. Factors to Consider Benefits All eggs originating from the Day Care will automatically hatch in two days. Blankets and Incubators will not work for these eggs, and if the egg's parents are from different evolution lines, you will be able to choose what will hatch. Make sure you set these apart in your inventory to not confuse yourself, and do not mail the Breeder about them. Limitations You cannot breed more than once a month. Your Pokémon and your account are both considered "locked" until exactly thirty days have passed from your last hatching of the egg. You cannot trade said Pokémon to other people to exploit the cheat, and Ditto themselves cannot produce eggs. Category:systems